


房事战争一

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	房事战争一

一开始是无意识的结果，由于高潮的快感实在太过强烈难耐，土方忍不住咬住了银时的胸膛

发现这样自己会溢出一些呻吟，太过羞耻，而改成用唇贴上那结实的肌肉，把自己所有的声音都压缩成吸允的力道

事了冷静之后，瞥到那深红的印痕，想起自己的失控而羞赧不已，却又暗中悄悄有种这个人被自己烙上了专属印记的满足感

后来一次白日目睹银时一副吊儿郎当却实际体贴地替一位女性解了围

虽然觉得自己作为男人不该计较这种事，又仍压不住心里的不满

明明都跟自己在一起了，两人也没特别隐瞒彼此的关系，但就因为那混蛋总是对别人那样温柔，所以总是有许多女人仍放不下他，依然前仆后继地把心投在他身上，甚至人直接贴上前去

这种自己的东西被别人觊觎的感觉太难受，那男人对所有人无差别的温柔又让自己难免不安，这晚两人纠缠欢爱的时候土方一时忘了理智，忍不住在银时胸口、肩膀留下许多吻痕，只想狠狠地宣誓自己的主权

事后一冷静下来，土方就无比后悔，想把自己埋起来

这时却听到银时在浴室照镜子说"啧啧多串你今天怎么了，突然在阿银我身上种那么多草莓！"

银时腰上围着浴巾走出来，叉腰对土方抱怨"你怎么可以这样呢！别人都说身上一堆草莓的人是受欸！要是你害阿银我被误会成了受怎么办！！多串你下次可不能这样了！"

"！"土方睁大眼睛，方才的懊悔瞬间消失无踪，原来在对方身上种一堆草莓就能让人以为自己是攻吗！ ！

每次都反攻失败的土方立刻觉得自己至少要在名声上扳回一城，下次就来种更多草莓吧！

过了几天真选组众人要去温泉旅行，近藤邀请银时以十四的家属身份同行，土方虽然羞赧不满，但到底没有拒绝让银时一起去

出发前一天土方想起要让大家觉得自己是攻方的事，不顾银时的抱怨，刻意在银时身上开发了成遍的草莓园

到了温泉旅馆众人在换衣服时，土方一边偷瞟银时一边期待地看着大家，等待众人称赞自己攻气十足成果丰硕

当银时脱下上衣时，众人确实同时变了脸色

土方正等着听到大家的恭维，却看到山崎用一脸迟疑又难以言喻的表情看着自己，怎么了吗？是没想到我是攻所以太惊讶了吗？

土方正困惑着，就突然听到近藤哭了出来"呜十四你怎么能这么不矜持，爸爸是这么教你的吗？！"

欸？ ！ ！ ！ ！

总悟则恍然大悟地说"土方先生我还以为你是禁欲系的，没想到你居然是欲求不满的骚受啊！"

土方瞬间石化…骚…骚受？ ？ ？ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！

"死卷毛你这个混帐！！！！竟然敢骗我！！！！你给我去死！！！！！"(拔刀追杀

"老婆快住手啊！！阿银我才没有骗你！只是你受的身份早就深入人心了而已啊！啊－"(血流如注


End file.
